Victor Stone (DC Extended Universe)
Victor Stone is a cybernetically enhanced human known as Cyborg. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor had video footage of Victor Stone getting his body reconstructed by his father Silas with a Mother Box. Justice League ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancements:' As the majority of Victor's body is replaced by a cybernetic body, Victor has been enhanced to be capable of various superhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, cyberkinesis, flight, shapeshifting, longevity, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Cyborg was able to smash right through the Knightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air. **'Superhuman Durability:' Cyborg is able to withstand blows from exceptionally powerful opponents; such Steppenwolf and Superman, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. **'Accelerated Speed:' Cyborg is able to move incredibly fast. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Cyborg's reflexes are enhanced so he can react quicker to threats. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Cyborg is able to remain physically active for long periods of time without tiring at all. **'Self-Repair:' Cyborg is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to the fact that his body is more machine, than flesh and blood; Cyborg is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Flight:' Via thrusters; Cyborg can can fly at amazing speeds and at high altitudes. **'Cyberkinesis:' Cyborg can manipulate most, if not all types of technology. **'Shapeshifting:' Cyborg can transform any parts of his metallic body into various types of weapons and technological equipment at will. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Cyborg's aging has completely stopped; thus, he has a form of agelessness. Abilities *'Genius Level-Intellect:' Even before his transformation into a cybernetic organism, Victor was already intelligent. After becoming a cybernetic organism, Victor learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind; due to him being constantly plugged into the internet. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Although Cyborg has no formal training, his combat skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. Equipment To be added Relationships *Silas Stone - Father and savior. *Justice League **Kal-El/Superman - Ally and team leader. **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally and teammate. **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Ally and teammate. **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and teammate. **Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and teammate. *James Gordon - Ally. *Lois Lane - Ally and savior. *Steppenwolf - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (2 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Ray Fisher **''Justice League'' - Ray Fisher Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Promotion and Concept Art BvS - DoJ - Costumes - Flash and Cyborg - September 17 2016 - 1.png ''Justice League'' Justice League 06.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg.jpg Justice League (2017).mkv snapshot 00.30.59 -2018.01.26 21.18.12-.png|Victor learns his new abilities at home. Justice League (2017).mp4 snapshot 01.47.31 -2018.02.15 11.37.38-.jpg|Cyborg accepts his condition and upgrade his cybernetics. Cyborg (Arm Transformation).jpg|Cyborg's automatic cybernetic modification Promotion and Concept Art Justice League Cyborg character poster.jpg Cyborg_JL.jpg JusticeLeague_unite.JPG Justice League Cast.jpg League_of_five.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png Justice_Team.JPG United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Cyborg_Concept_Art.JPG Cyborg_Concept_Art_2.JPG Cyborg_Concept_Art_3.JPG Cyborg_Concept_Art_4.JPG Cyborg_Concept_Art_5.JPG Justice League Concept Art.jpg Justice League Team Concept Art.jpg Justice League - Set - Cyborg - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg See Also *Cyborg Links *Victor Stone on the DC Comics Extended Universe Wiki Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with Flight